


Stale

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [192]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl debates the merits of canned foods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stale

Carl set his can of corned beef and hash aside with a grimace. It wasn’t as bad as some of the canned meals they had been having recently, but it was just too fatty for him to finish all at once. He turned the can to read the ingredients, and laughed, it certainly had enough calories for a day. “Do you ever thing that we’ll get to a place where we won’t eat anything that comes out of a can for more than a day or two at a time?”

“And give up these delicious canned peas?” Tara made a face. “I certainly hope so. Why, not happy with the random selection of the day?”

He shrugged, “It’s better than having nothing, but I look forward to a day without aluminum. Of course, it might not be such a good thing. As long as we find canned goods we have some food that hasn’t spoiled or gone too stale. A garden is easily overrun or left behind, right?”

Rick nodded, “We had a good start back at the prison, and we’ll find a place like that again. That’s what we do now; we move on and start again, fight for what we’ve managed to create for ourselves, and there is a future in that as long as we don’t give up.” He grinned at Tara, “Just don’t stick me with the can of pickled beets in the meantime.”

“Absolutely not.” Tara laughed, “I was told to keep the pudding away from Carl too.”

“I should never have told Michonne about that.” Carl groaned, leaning back and rubbing his stomach, “It was so good though.”

“I can imagine. I can also imagine never wanting to eat pudding again after something like that.” Tara shook her head, finishing off her peas. “Just like I might never want to eat these again. Too much of anything can be a bad thing I suppose.”

“Or too little.” Rick handed the can of corned beef and hash back to Carl. “Better finish this now, before it gets too cold.”


End file.
